Aquella mirada
by ladyalucard15
Summary: Las luces del atardecer se mecían en el cielo, junto a una fresca brisa. La luz del sol parecía perderse con intensidad...Le gustaba su risa. Y aquellas miradas tenían un brillo indescriptible y le hacían estremecer. Yao/María China/Venezuela . Hetalia y Latín Hetalia.


Titulo: Aquella mirada.

-Palabras (Según el Word, sin notas):3954

Pareja:Yao/María (China/Venezuela), si, ya se, rara.

Resumen:Las luces del atardecer se mecían en el cielo, junto a una fresca brisa. La luz del sol parecía perderse con intensidad...Le gustaba su risa. Y aquellas miradas tenían un brillo indescriptible y le hacían estremecer. Yao/María (China/Venezuela). Hetalia y Latín Hetalia.

Disclaimer: Hetalia y Latín Hetalia no me pertenecen, creo que usted ya lo sabía *bufido*

Advertencia:Ninguna, salvo que usted no haya concebido esta pareja ni en sus más remotos y torcidos pensamientos. La cosa es que soy rara en esto, gente.

Un tributo a la gran cantidad de acuerdos chino-venezolanos que ocurren, ¡Nos invaden!

¡Hey! ¡Si no te gusta el Yao/María! no se metan conmigo. Porque yo tengo un lanzallamas. Y María también tiene un lanzallamas. Y Yao también. Todos tenemos lanzallamas. xD. Si no te gusta no estarías leyendo esto, para empezar. Así que dale al botón de atrás que esta arriba y no comentes!

Ahora si…lea en paz (ha ha)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Las luces del atardecer se mecían en el cielo, junto a una fresca brisa. La luz del sol parecía perderse con intensidad, ocultándose de a poco tras los cerritos llenos de casas, iluminados por la luz que iba quedando. Las luces de los hogares se iban encendiendo una por una, preparándose para la noche que iba por llegar.

Los autos se movían a través de las calles, unas cuantas personas reían, otras volvían aprisa a sus hogares mientras otros se preparaban para salir a alguna fiesta o al cine.

El Avila yacía, como siempre, imponente, firme; despidiéndose de aquel sol que ya se iba, que a modo de regalo le vistió de bermellón, mientras sus faldas brillaban por la luz de los barrios.

La esperanza de otro día.

El viento soplando tenuemente.

Caracas era hermosa al atardecer.

.

.

.

Yao lo veía todo como encantado, caminando por la acera mientras sostenía el saco que se hubiese quitado hace momentos, y sus cabellos oscuros eran movidos por la brisa.

Y es que, era fascinante. Era como si pudiese sentir en sus huesos la esperanza de esta gente, era tan intensa que le hacia estremece, que a pesar del día a día, aun contenían esperanza.

-¡Hey!¡Yao!-Una voz femenina llego hasta sus oídos sacandole de sus pensamientos.

Bajo su cabeza para cumplir con la persona que llegaba, corriendo, en su dirección.

-¡María!-Saludo en respuesta al reconocer a la chica, sin moverse de su sitio y observándole agitar la mano a modo de saludo, aproximándose en su dirección con unas bolsas de plástico en su mano.

-¿Que haces aquí?-Pregunto la morena con una sonrisa mientras disminuía la velocidad al acercarse-La reunión para firmar los nuevos acuerdos termino hace tiempo...-Añadió.

Yao parpadeo ante la pregunta, recordando lo que estuvo haciendo hacia un par de horas atrás luego de la reunión chino-venezolana, antes de responder.

-Nada, aru. Simplemente estuve paseando por ahí cuando salí, pero ya voy de regreso al hotel-Respondió él mientras se bajaba de hombros, observando a la venezolana que ya se había cambiado de ropa, a diferencia suyo. Llevaba una blusa un tanto holgada color violeta que llegaba un poco mas abajo de la cadera, jeans oscuros y sandalias, todo para mayor comodidad y en combinación con su flor.

-¿A un hotel?¡Nah, deja eso! Vamos a mi casa, no esta muy lejos de aquí y así te ahorras el dinero-Dijo la morena mientras le tomaba de la mano y le dirigía en dirección contraria a la que había planeado el asiático.

-¿A t-t-tu casa, aru?-Pregunto un poco alarmado el pelinegro, ante la idea de quedarse en casa de la chica-¿Qué hay de la ropa, aru? No puedo dormir con el traje de reuniones, es super incomodo, aru-Señalo luego de unos segundos, halando un poco de la corbata negra que traía para resaltar su punto.

Realmente no importaba ir a la casa de la morena, se tenían bastante confianza el uno al otro con todos esos acuerdos que se firmaban. Solían hablar, estar sentados juntos mientras leían documentos y discutían sobre su aprobación. Pero ademas, al ser las únicas naciones presentes, no podían evitar querer la presencia del otro al ser los únicos que se comprendían allí y, de una manera u otra, podría decirse que se llevaban bien.

Le costaba admitirlo, pero estar con la morena era agradable. Podría decirse que eran...amigos.

-No te preocupes, en mi casa tengo unas cuantas prendas de mis hermanos, ya sabes, para cuando vienen de visita. Debe haber algo que te quede-Respondió la morena sin voltear a verle, y al chino no le quedo mas que resignarse y dejarse llevar, hasta que su vista se fijo en las bolsas que traía la chica en la mano que no le guiaba.

Despedía un aroma que se le hacia bastante familiar, como a su país.

-¿Qué es eso, aru? El olor se me hace conocido-Pregunto poniéndose al lado de la chica, mirando hacia abajo en dirección a la bolsa, y la morena copio su gesto.

-Ah, ¿Esto?, comida china que compre hace un rato, tenia flojera de cocinar.-Soltó la morena alzando un poco la bolsa, mostrando también una botella de refresco y dispersando aun más el olor de la comida-Mmm, creo que va a alcanzar para ambos, me llena bastante y jamas, por muy deliciosa que sea, termino de comerme ni la mitad-Siguió, señalando aquella parte del potecito de plástico lleno de arroz el lugar a donde llegaba su hambre, antes de darse cuenta de lo que había dicho-N-no es nada, pero me gusta bastante, así que no me culpes-Añadió, antes de voltear rápidamente en otra dirección para ocultar su rostro.

Yao no pudo evitar sonreír extrañado ante su gesto.

-¿Por que debería? Es un halago, aru. El hecho de que la llames deliciosa es un cumplido para mi-Dijo el pelinegro viendo las orejas de María, que se habían vuelto rojas en instantes y Yao sabia que era por lo que había dicho ella misma, y sus agradecimientos. No pudo evitar sonreír más ante sus reacciones.

-Mmm, sí, lo que sea...-María apretó su mano, antes de redirigir su rostro de nuevo al frente, mientras sus sandalias sonaban en la acera.

Unos niños jugaban en un parque cercano, meciéndose en los columpios, unas aves volaban en dirección a los arboles, entraron en un vecindario.

Luego de unos momentos, María se detuvo frente a una de las casas que estaban ahí.

-Llegamos...-Señalo ella con una sonrisa, mostrando con la palma de su mano aquello que era su casa, sacando un llavero de su pantalón y abriendo la reja de afuera, pasaron unos momentos por el jardín lleno de orquídeas y un árbol que Yao reconoció como el araguaney en su periodo no floreciente, antes de aproximarse a la puerta de madera.

-No es la mansión en la que normalmente duermo y cómo, pero en estos momento prefiero estar aquí-

Metió la llave en el cerrojo, girándolo antes de abrir.-Allá hay ciertas cosas que no me gustan recordar-Hizo una pausa. Hizo UNA pausa. Yao le vio extrañado.

Luego se viro, y le dio una gran sonrisa

-Adelante...-Le dijo ella abriendo y dándole paso a entrar, antes de hacer lo mismo rápidamente.

-Con permiso...-Soltó el asiático, antes de mirar a su alrededor a las paredes blancas, mientras María lanzaba sus sandalias dejándolas resbalar de sus pies, dejando las bolsas en una mesa cercana y abriendo las ventanas para dejar entrar aire a la casa, antes de subir corriendo una escalera.

-¡Voy a buscarte algo de ropa, toma asiento!-Le dijo con un grito desde arriba.

El asiático hizo lo dicho, y se dejo caer cansadamente sobre largo sofá vino tinto frente a la tele, extendiendo sus brazos por encima de este mientras estiraba sus piernas sobre la alfombra, antes de lanzar un suspiro, viendo a su alrededor.

Habían unas cuantas mesitas aquí y allá, con adornos y fotografías enmarcadas, y Yao se tomo la libertad de tomar una, llamado por la curiosidad ante un intenso color que provenía de esta.

Las cortinas color crema se mecieron por el viento, y el interior del hogar era iluminado por la luz del atardecer.

En la foto estaba María, con un vestido color blanco que le llegaba unos centímetros por encima de la rodilla y sandalias del mismo color, sosteniendo entre sus manos unos lentes de sol. La naturaleza del vestido dejaba ver ligeramente el traje de baño debajo, la arena blanca se colaba entre sus dedos junto a un pareo mientras las aguas turquesa del mar le hacían de fondo en una playa de Margarita, por lo que pudo notar en unas notas en la esquina de la foto.

Posaba feliz, sonriente.

Con la mirada llena de esperanza.

-¡Eh, Yao! Halle esta camiseta y unos shorts que creo que te quedan, ve a probártelos al baño-Anuncio la morena justo después de que Yao devolviese la foto a su sitio, llevando entre sus manos las susodichas prendas y mostrándoselas.

-Voy, aru-Aviso el asiático tomando las prendas, antes de ser empujado por la chica en dirección al susodicho baño, dejándose arrastrar por ella, quien sonreía burlonamente mientras lo hacia.

-Dentro hay toallas y ropa interior, así que toma una ducha y ponte cómodo. Por cierto, no te preocupes por la ropa interior, es nueva-Le dijo la morena dejándole frente a la puerta y tomando sus zapatos antes de irse con un ademan de mano.

-...-Yao no le respondió, simplemente le vio marcharse de vuelta a la escalera, seguramente a cambiarse también.

Observo fugazmente el baño donde se encontraba, con algunos productos de belleza, y motivos de peces marinos, antes de dirigir su mirada a las prendas entre sus manos con curiosidad de saber que había elegido la morena para él. Era una camiseta blanca con un motivo en azul que no supo identificar, y unos shorts negros que debían llegarle a la rodilla, observo las etiquetas y confirmo que, efectivamente, eran de su talla.

El asiático comenzó a quitarse la ropa, viendo las prendas mientras pensaba.

No le extrañaba en lo mas mínimo, con toda la cantidad de hermanos y hermanas que tenia la morena, todos de tamaño y contextura diferente, no era raro el que hubiese uno que coincidiese con la suya, tal vez Francisco o Miguel.

Lo que si se le hacia super incomodo, era si no le importaría al dueño de esta ropa el que él la utilizase, y el desconcierto al no saber el porqué María tenia ropa interior masculina nueva en su casa.

Una serie de pensamientos inundo su cabeza, pero los desecho rápidamente, mientras se soltaba el cabello.

¿Cuantos hermanos varones tenia?¿14?¿17? Ni siquiera se atrevió a contarlos, era una familia demasiado grande, casi llegando a treinta si contaban también a sus primos.

Entro a la ducha de cerámicas blancas antes de encender la regadera, y suspiro de alivio al sentir el frescor del agua corriendo por su piel, cayendo y llevándose consigo los vestigios del sudor y el cansancio del viaje, las reuniones y el calor.

Empapo su cabello, antes de tomar un champú de menta que estaba ahí y aplicarlo en su cabello, moviendo vigorosamente los dedos entre las hebras y creando espuma rápidamente antes de tomar una pastilla de jabón y comenzar a tallarse, ahora realmente desconcertado.

¿Estaría bien utilizar el mismo jabón que María?

Porque era obvio que estaba usado, había disminuido su volumen y la marca del jabón estaba a punto de desaparecer. No sabia si era correcto que el mismo jabón que ella utilizare pudiese ser usado por él ahora.

Se imagino a María, frotando su cuerpo con la pastilla de jabón lentamente, creando una rastro de espuma en su piel.

Y que ese mismo jabón lo estuviese utilizando él en su propio cuerpo.

El mismo jabón que se paseo por sus lugares más íntimos, su cintura, sus piernas, sus brazos, sus senos...

...

-¡Debo dejar de pensar en esas cosas, aru!-El asiático dio un grito, frotándose la cabeza con rapidez para quitar aquellas imágenes de su mente y se fueran junto con el agua de la ducha, al igual que la espuma del jabón.

Un tinte rosa inundaba sus mejillas, mientras dejaba el agua limpia correr por su cuerpo.

Tomo una de las toallas que guindaban y palpo su cuerpo con ella, y en cuanto estuvo seco, procedió a vestirse y salir, no sin antes de un regaño mental.

Envolvió su cuello con una toalla, para evitar que las gotas de su cabello aun húmedo mojasen la camiseta, y camino descalzo por el piso devuelta a la sala.

Escucho el sonido de la televisión encendida y rápidamente se asomo en la puerta, encontrándose con María viendo la tele al revés, llevaba una franela blanca y unos shorts cortos violeta, dejando al descubierto sus largas piernas morenas, que colgaban del espaldar del sofá graciosamente mientras se mecían como la cola de un gato, con sus rodillas y tobillos coloreados de un suave rosa, piel regordeta.

Otro pensamiento asalto su mente, y nuevamente se golpeo para sacárselo, cuando la morena noto su presencia y subió la cabeza para verle mientras se incorporaba de su posición.

-¿Ya terminaste? Ven, siéntate, iré a la cocina a buscar la comida-Aviso ella antes de irse caminando, haciendo sonar sus pies en el suelo.

La noche ya había llegado, y yacía esplendorosa a través de la ventana, mientras unos grillos sonaban afuera, junto al canto de una rana.

No muy lejos de hay, se escuchaba el sonido de los cubiertos chocando y el ``pshh...´´de la botella de refresco siendo abierta.

En la televisión estaban dando algo sobre La guerra de los Sexos o algo así, por lo que pudo enterarse antes de que fueran a comerciales.

Yao miro nuevamente a su alrededor, topándose con aquella misma foto de María en la playa, su vista se perdió en la mirada en sus ojos, y en lo feliz que lucia.

Aquello contrastaba enormemente a la imagen que tuvo al abrir la puerta.

Sí, Yao no se había olvidado de eso.

_-Allá hay ciertas cosas que no me gustan recordar-_Fueron sus palabras.

¿Qué abría en aquella mansión que le hacia ponerse así?

Aquello le preocupaba bastante, sobretodo porque la morena era de aquellas que tenían muy mala memoria, la única forma de que algún recuerdo le hiciese mella de esa forma, era que ese recuerdo fuese realmente intenso.

Busco en sus pensamientos alguna cosa, un comentario de la morena o de sus hermanos que le diese una pista, pero se encontró con que los latinos eran realmente reservados con ciertas cosas. No pudo evitar lanzar un sonoro suspiro de resignación, cuando la imagen de María en silencio nuevamente llego a la cabeza.

-Realmente no me gusta verla así, aru-Susurro para si mismo, posando su mejilla en su mano.

En aquello estaba cuando la susodicha rápidamente regreso, dejándose caer en el sofá con un rebote tomando al asiático por sorpresa, quien dio un gritillo.

-¡Aaah!¡Me asustaste, aru!¡No hagas eso de nuevo!-Dijo él mientras se incorporaba y trataba de recuperarse del impacto.

-¿Eh? Se que soy fea, pero no es para tanto...-Dijo a modo de sarcasmo la venezolana, levantando una ceja divertida mientras ``Abría territorio´´ moviéndose en el sofá.

-¿Qué compraste, aru?-Pregunto Yao un poco más calmado luego de unos instantes, curioso por lo que la morena había escogido de su gastronomía, mientras aceptaba el vaso con refresco que le ofrecía la morena.

-Chow fan con camarones, Chop suey, y pollo en salsa agridulce-Respondió la morena y, por un segundo, le pareció verla babeando, aunque rápidamente desecho el pensamiento.

La morena tomo unos platos que había traído consigo y le repartió mitad y mitad de cada cosa, antes de pasárselo al asiático con una cuchara.

Los dos pasaron a comer mientras veían la tele, riendo de vez en cuando ante las escenas del programa, con Yao apoyando a los hombres y María a las mujeres, por supuesto. Burlándose de el otro equipo en caso de perder uno de los desafilas, y callando en caso de que fuese al contrario.

Un pensamiento cruzo por la mente de Yao cuando vio a María riendo feliz ante algo sucedido en el programa.

Ella se veía tan llena de vida, tan feliz, que era contagioso.

Le gustaba su risa.

Fue en ese momento, que Yao se dijo a si mismo, que haría todo lo posible para que la morena estuviese feliz.

Para que olvidase aquello que le enternecía.

Y seguir oyendo su risa.

Cualquier cosa para no verla triste nuevamente.

Al cabo de unos minutos, ambos platos yacían totalmente vacíos.

-Gracias por la cena, aru-Agradeció acomodándose en el sofá-Aunque es una lastima, no trajo costillas, aru-Añadió Yao, imaginándose las costillas de carne bañadas en salsa agridulce, mientras un hiladillo de saliva se perdía por el borde de su boca.

Extrañamente, la morena dio un saltillo al escucharle.

-Ah...mmm, con respecto a las costillas, son mi parte favorita, así que...-Murmuro la venezolana, como intentando no ser escuchada, pero Yao pudo captarlo perfectamente, y miro sobre su hombro para ver las cinco costillas envueltas en aluminio, siendo abiertas por la morena.

-Oh ¿Compraste? Me gustaría mucho, aru-Yao sonrió alegremente.

Ella no lucia muy convencida, sin embargo. Tardo en responder.

-Ok, vamos a compartirlas entonces-Dijo ella, antes de tomar con lentitud dos costillas y ponerlas en el plato del otro, para quedar ella con igual cantidad en el suyo.

Una costilla quedo en el aluminio y ambas miradas estaban posadas en el.

Comían, aun con el programa, aunque sus vistas estaban posadas en otra cosa.

Sorpresivamente, la morena termino antes, así que se dispuso a tomar la costilla restante a lo que Yao frunció el ceño, aun sonriente, pero algo alerta ante la acción de la morena.

Las costillas eran su parte favorita en los puestos de comida rápida china, tanto así, que Francis aun lamentaba el día en que osó tomar una de las porciones del chino.

-Dame acá, no podrás comer las tres costillas, aru. Así que voy a ayudarte con esa costilla extra, aru-Soltó él mientras tomaba la costilla y la colocaba en su plato, ahora él teniendo tres y María dos.

Porque cuando se trataba de sus costillas en salsa agridulce, el asiático era aterrador.

-Ay, no te preocupes, podre con ella, así que, dame acá...-La venezolana tomo la costilla y la coloco nuevamente en su plato, tomando ventaja de nuevo.

Un ambiente de competencia cayo sobre ambos, y la furia se palpaba a través de sus rostro sonrientes.

En la televisión, ya estaban dando el reto final del programa, el que decidía quien ganaba definitivamente.

-¿No serian calorías extra, aru?-Soltó, tomando la costilla.

-No importa, las eliminare con un poco de ejercicio y ya...-Ella hizo lo mismo.

-Te caerá pesada...-Tomo la costilla de vuelta.

-Tengo un medicamento para eso en la cocina...-La atajo de regreso.

-Me preocupa que te de malestar, aru-La agarro de nuevo.

-No te preocupes por eso...-La halo.

-Insisto...-El también la halo.

...3

Ambos la tenían en sus manos, tirando la costilla al mismo tiempo.

...2

Porque, como dije antes, cuando se trataba de costillas en salsa agridulce, el asiático era aterrador.

...1

Pero lo que él no sabia, es que también cuando se trataba de costillas en salsa agridulce, la morena podía ser igual de aterradora.

Y entonces, exploto el conflicto.

-¡Dame acá esa vaina!-Grito la venezolana, literalmente abalanzándose sobre el chino, quien le vio con el ceño fruncido antes de caer ambos sobre el sofá y comenzar ahí su lucha, para después precipitarse en la alfombra en una bola de brazos y piernas que no paraba de lanzar golpes, patadas y quejidos.

Yao se quejo cuando sintió en pie de la venezolana presionando contra su mejilla, pero eso no le detuvo y rápidamente extendió el brazo, llevándose lejos la costilla y lanzando manotazos para evitar que se la arrebatase. Ella no perdió el tiempo y se lanzo nuevamente, tomándola de la punta y halando la, tratando de ignorar las palmas de Yao que volaban de aquí para allá cerrando sus ojos.

Intentando de alejarse, Yao se sentó y se arrastro por la alfombra para quitarse a la venezolana de encima, funciono por unos momentos, pero luego María se le fue de rodillas en su dirección y logro quitarle la costilla por completo, antes de alejarse del mismo modo dándole la espalda.

Aprovechando su posición, el chino no perdió tiempo y tomo a la chica de los tobillos, halandola y haciendo que se fuese de bruces al suelo y la costilla se escapase de sus manos.

La costilla voló por los aires, girando sobre su propio eje en cámara lenta ante los ojos de ambos, quienes se apresuraban por tomarla, abalanzándose, el chino era rápido, pero la venezolana contaba con la ventaja de estar mas cerca y muy pronto ambos tuvieron sus manos próximos a la costilla de la discordia, e iban a impactar en instantes.

Se hizo el choque, ambas manos tomaron la costilla y se fueron al suelo, rodaron por unos segundos más antes de que una mano alzase victoriosa la costilla, perteneciente a la venezolana.

-¡Mía!...-Grito la chica, empujando a Yao al suelo y obligándole a acostarse sobre su espalda para después presionar sus muñecas con sus pies para evitar que moviese las manos, antes de sentarse sobre su estomago sonriendo victoriosa desde arriba y, antes de que el chino hiciese otro movimiento, le dio un mordisco a la costilla reclamándola como suya.

Yao dio un grito mudo impresionado, ya no había nada que hacer.

-¡Yo gano!-Soltó entre mordiscos la chica, mientras en la tele podía oírse aun el programa, con las animadora y las artistas invitadas exclamando _``¡Ganaron las mujeres!´´_.

El asiático lanzo un suspiro, observándole comer golosa, con las manos pegajosas por la costilla a la vez que le soltaba las muñecas, cuando ya estaba a punto de terminarla. Ella no le miraba, dirigía la mirada a otros sitios sin ningún particular, no porque le ignorase, sino que prefería concentrarse en comer su costilla.

Lanzando la costilla a la bolsa de papel aluminio, la venezolana se chupo los dedos antes de tomar una servilleta y limpiarse adecuadamente.

Yao si le observaba, con la mirada ligeramente seria y los brazos aun extendidos a su lado, tratando de ignorar la forma en que los muslos de María se frotaban contra sus caderas, con un leve sonrojo.

De repente, ella pareció darse cuenta de algo, le miro fijamente, y el chino se puso en alerta.

-No me había dado cuenta...-Soltó, acercando su mano al rostro del asiático, quien parpadeo siguiendo su recorrido, hasta que la mano de María se poso en sus cabellos negros-...De que te ves muy bien con el cabello suelto-Agrego en un susurro.

Los ojos de Yao se dilataron levemente.

En efecto, los cabellos corrían libres a los lados de su cabeza, con algunos mechones pegados a su frente blanca aun húmeda, parecían una cascada negra que enmarcaba su rostro, y hacia ver sus facciones mas varoniles y sensuales.

María le veía fijamente, con el rostro como hipnotizado, aun sobre él, sentada sobre su estomago y con sus muslos frotándose inconscientemente contra sus caderas.

Yao trago saliva ante la imagen.

La morena se inclino repentinamente, al parecer para verle más de cerca, mientras aun corría los dedos entre sus mechones de manera agradable.

En la tele pasaban a comerciales, ni se molesto en escuchar.

María yacía cerca suyo, observando su cabello, podía sentir su respiración rozando su mejilla, y los ojos de ambos se encontraron.

Tal vez era el ambiente, la situación, la cercanía.

Pero María se veía tan sexy.

Un extraño brillo ilumino los ojos de la venezolana.

Él le veía.

Sus rostros estaban a solo centímetros, sus respiraciones chocaban.

-Yao...-Susurro María.

-María...-Susurro Yao.

Con la ayuda de sus brazos, se incorporo muy lentamente, llevándose a la morena consigo, quien quedo sentada a horcajas sobre su regazo, con sus manos aun aferrándose a sus cabellos.

La mano del asiático se arrastro tentativamente por sus piernas, preguntando en silencio ``¿Puedo...?´´

La sonrisa atrevida que se formo en el rostro de María, junto a la inclinación de su rostro y sus labios cada vez más cerca, le respondió afirmativamente.

Aquella mirada...

Un extraño calor recorrió su cuerpo, y por una vez, decidió que lo mejor era dejarse llevar por esta corriente.

Y lo hizo.

Sus labios se presionaron.

Afuera la noche caía sobre Caracas, pero eso no suprimía su movimiento, de hecho, la ciudad yacía más activa que nunca.

Viendo desde la calle, se podía ver las luces de la sala siendo apagadas.

Sin embargo, aquellas miradas que se enviaban el uno al otro podían atravesar la oscuridad, llenas de toda clase de sentimientos, entre ellos la pasión.

Sonidos de besos húmedos y caricias.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Notas:El como cree esta historia gente, esta muy llena de chinos. En primer lugar, por los cientos de acuerdos que se firman constantemente. En segundo por la comida china. ¿Les explico un dato curioso? Mientras escribía esto me dieron ganas de comer chow fan con costillas (la discordia en mi casa, ya que literalmente ocurren matadas en el hogar a ver cual de los cuatro se queda con la quinta costilla, y no solo en mi casa, mis amigos y el resto de la familia nos ponemos a pelear por una de esas, es cierto)

La cosa con mi antojo llego mas allá cuando se lo comente a mi hermana, quien adora la comida china y al cabo de unos minutos tuve que dejar de escribir este fic por la mitad para ir con ella al centro comercial a comprar comida china, ya que alegaba que era mi culpa el que ahora quisiese comer.

En el camino, como era domingo, nos encontramos con los chinos que salen de la constructora ese día y los saludamos (Cosa que tiene mi hermana, no pregunten) y de regreso nos volvimos a encontrar con ellos. Llegamos a casa, comimos, peleamos por las costillas y yo regrese a terminar mi fic. Desde ese punto para abajo, todo esta inspirado por esa experiencia.

Are?, ¡Pasa a Amar por más de 600 palabras! (Alfred:*Grito de terror*)

La retroalimentación es amor, por favor no me maten de hambre y denle clic al sexy botoncito de ahí abajo :3


End file.
